Breaking Me Down
by fancynewwhatevr
Summary: Short one-shot. A lifetime with Finn may not be Rachel's dream after all.


**Thanks to beadedbarley on Twitter for proofreading!**

"Mmm."

Rachel breathed a waft of refreshing air into her lungs as her eyes slowly fluttered open. A gentle light penetrated her vision, extending throughout the comfortable room. She felt a slight tickle on her cheek and shifted her gaze to the culprit.

The morning glow illuminated honey blonde hair streaming down to creamy white shoulders. A soft smile graced Rachel's lips as she bent her head forward, reaching the blonde's smooth neck and nibbling.

"Rach," the girl moaned, shifting onto her back.

"Yes, Quinn?" the brunette giggled, gazing down into light brown eyes.

The former cheerleader grinned, placing an arm on Rachel's neck to pull her down, crashing their lips together. Rachel returned the kiss with fervor. Tongues collided and hands travelled down arms and up backs. How did every kiss feel as good as their first?

When Quinn finally released her grip on Rachel's neck, they split apart, meeting one another's gaze.

"Good morning," Quinn smiled infectiously, biting her lip.

Rachel dipped her head back into Quinn's neck and hid her face in the incredibly soft skin there. Her shoulders shook with laughter and Quinn's arms wrapped themselves around her small body, holding her tightly.

"What is with you today?" The blonde cried in mock exasperation, although she shook with chuckles as well.

There was a murmur Quinn could not quite make out in the nape of her neck. She pushed Rachel up by the shoulders.

"Excuse me?"

Rachel leaned down and pecked Quinn on the lips.

"I'm just happy," she finally responded.

Quinn's grin grew wider as she mimicked Rachel's previous actions, this time leaning up to kiss her. As she drew back, she caught the diva's warm gaze, and, as she did most mornings, gaped at the beautiful girl. It amazed her every day that someone so gorgeous, inside and out, could return her love in full.

"Me too," she said, barely audible.

She quickly flipped their bodies over, catching Rachel by surprise. Quinn pinned her to the mattress with her body, embracing the amazing woman tightly.

Rachel beamed for the umpteenth time that morning. She had never felt so wholeheartedly loved. She allowed her eyes to close once again, her mind wandering.

It felt like only moments later that a blaring alarm sounded throughout the room. She groaned, turning onto her side and burying her head in her pillow.

The loud noise eventually halted, and seconds later a pair of lips found her cheek, the facial hair around it scratching against her as the mouth pulled away.

"Rachel," a large hand landed on her shoulder, shaking gently.

The small brunette's eyes opened quickly, and the bright morning light invaded her vision, causing her to wince. "Wh... what?"

She glanced up, catching the gaze of the person sharing her bed. A smile appeared on the dark-haired boy's lips.

"Good morning." His lips leaned down to meet hers, much rougher than Rachel would have preferred. His mouth tasted bitter against hers. She granted his sloppy tongue access to hers and it felt sour. Her head jerked back, no longer wishing to be a part of the kiss, but Finn did not seem to notice the abrupt manner in which it ended.

Where had she been just minutes before? She was so incredibly happy. How could it have not been real?

"How'd you sleep?" Finn's husky voice intercepted her thoughts.

Rachel considered the question. In all honesty, it was the best she had slept in weeks. Only she hadn't known she'd been sleeping. She sighed, not wanting to share this information with Finn.

"I slept fine."

"Good."

Finn shifted onto his back, gripping Rachel and pulling her on top of him. He felt large and rugged underneath her. She could feel the beginning of a burn on her upper torso caused by his shaggy chest rubbing against hers.

What was going on? Rachel screwed her eyes shut, longing to be back in that other bed when they opened again.

She wasn't.

Burly arms closed around her, holding her almost painfully tight. She turned her head to the left, settling her cheek on his chest, and stared forward. A glimmer of light caught her eye and she glanced down to catch sight of the daimond on her finger. Rachel was confused by the onset anxiety at the thought of the engagement ring.

She felt a pair of lips kiss the top of her head, and calloused fingers settled in the back of her hair.

"I love you," came the husky voice again.

Rachel's heart twinged.

This wasn't right. None of this was right.


End file.
